This invention relates to agricultural subsoil implements that are generally classified in the United States Patent Office in Class 172, subclass 699. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,053,504 (granted to VanSickle on Sept. 8, 1936) and 2,672,084 (granted to Forgy on Mar. 16, 1954) are representative of prior art subsoilers.
The purpose of an agricultural subsoiler is to break up the subsoil without materially disturbing the topsoil to aid in the absorption of moisture and yet prevent erosion.
Most agricultural subsoilers have a positive draft design in which the tools automatically bias the implement downward so that the tools will reach the subsoil or hard pan without external downward forces being required. However, such downward draft substantially increases the tongue force that is required to pull the implement through the ground. Furthermore, most prior art subsoilers are rather nonaccomodating to various types of soils. Most subsoilers are designed for one particular type of soil or soil condition and are not particularly useful in other types of soil, particularly in hilly areas.
It therefore becomes desirable to obtain a versatile agricultural soil implement that is capable of performing in various types of soil conditions under a wide variety of conditions.
It is also desirable to obtain an agricultural subsoil implement that is extremely sturdy, yet quite versatile and efficient.